1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic device that allows connection with an external device.
2. Background Information
Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-202234 discloses a USB switching device that controls the switching of a USB communication path. This USB switching device switches between a digital still camera (DSC)-printer connection state and a DSC-storage device connection state, on the basis of a switching signal from a storage device.